


1st December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Confused Finland, Gen, Reindeer Horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Denmark go out for Christmas shopping.<br/>So Sweden and Denmark go out to shop for Christmas gifts, and cannot take the other Nordics with them, because that is whom they are shopping gifts for. When they come home, they are for some reason wearing plastic reindeer horns. Finland is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st December

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Finland was in the kitchen, mentally starting to prepare himself for all the baking that had to be done before Christmas, and putting up a list. He had already written down six different kinds of small snacks, two cakes and three breads. He sighed. He really enjoyed baking, but Christmas was hectic nonetheless. Good thing he had bought presents when he was on holidays a few months ago.

From the corridor, he heard Denmark and Sweden coming, accompanied with Norway calling something from the living room, which Denmark replied to.

“Where are you going?” Finland questioned, as the two of them continued past the kitchen, to the entrance where they had their jackets and shoes standing.

“Just some shopping”, Denmark replied. “Norway wanted me to buy more coffee – seriously, how does that guy manage to drink so much coffee? – and Sweden and I have some errands to run.”

“Hm, when I think about it, I should get around to do some shopping too”, Finland said thoughtfully. “There are a few things I need to buy before I can start backing, and-”

“Just write a list and we’ll get it”, Denmark quickly interrupted.

Finland shrugged, tearing off a piece of paper and scribbling down what he would need. He handed it to Sweden, before seeing them off as they left in Denmark’s car.

He shut the door and headed for the living room where Norway was laying at the sofa, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee at the table beside him. Sealand and Ladonia had occupied Denmark’s games and were at the moment busying themselves with yelling either at the screen or each other. Iceland was not there, but that did not surprise Finland. Iceland rarely spent time with the rest of them, mostly concerning himself with the latest music or being creative in ways neither of the other Nordics quite understood.

Finland caught Norway’s attention. “Could you go down in the basement to see if you find our Christmas decorations, CDs and movies?”

Norway finished the article he was reading, before folding the newspaper neatly, putting it beside his cup of coffee and getting up.

“And could you help me with the bakery later on?” Finland called as the Norwegian disappeared down the stairs.

“Of course”, Norway replied.

Finland smiled. Maybe he could get _everyone_ to participate in the preparations for Christmas this year. Even Sealand and Ladonia.

-

About three hours later, Denmark and Sweden returned from their shopping trip. Sweden was carrying a large box under one arm, together with plenty of small plastic bags. Denmark was only carrying two plastic bags. Both of them had plastic reindeer horns on their heads.

“What took you so long?” Finland asked as Sweden handed him what he had asked for. “And where did you get the horns?”

“The errands took a little longer than expected”, Denmark replied, ever the cheerful, as he got out of his winter clothes. “And as for the horns…” He grinned. “We were getting hungry, and decided to drop by a restaurant to have some lunch. There was this _really_ sexy lady that gave reindeer horns for free to all the children, and I thought, ‘Why not?’

“So, I walked up to her and asked for one for each of us.”

Sweden gave a grumbling confirmation of Denmark’s story.

Finland stared after the two of them as they disappeared up into first floor, without revealing what was in the other bags and the box.


End file.
